The present invention is generally related to air filters and air filter frames. The present invention also relates to air filter media. Additionally, the present invention relates to HVAC systems and air filters thereof. The present invention also relates to filaments and micro-switch components.
The problem of purification and filtration of indoor air is an important one and cannot be over-estimated. Tuberculosis, legionella, sinusitis, allergies, bronchitis, asthma, and other health problems can be caused to a large extent by indoor air pollution. Therefore, air filtration systems that can provide adequate and efficient particle removal capabilities are constantly needed for purification of the indoor air.
Air filters such as those used in HVAC systems are fabricated with many different types of filter media. Depending upon the type of substance sought to be filtered or removed from air (e.g. particles, carbon monoxide, smoke, formaldehyde, organics, etc.), or the useful filter life required, different medias are selected. Examples of such medias are wet or dry laid paper, synthetic microfiber media, metal mesh, wet or dry laid fiberglass, activated carbon impregnated media, tack coated polyester and synthetic media impregnated with potassium permanganate.
Air filters, particularly those utilized in association with HVAC systems generally fall into categories. The first category includes disposable type air filters, which are probably the most common types of air filters currently in use. Disposable type air filters have been on the market for many years. Such disposable air filters have been made for both consumer and commercial use in HVAC systems. These inexpensive filters provide protection mainly for the HVAC system itself. These filters are provided so that large objects are captured before they cause damage to the fan motor and other components. In general, these low-efficiency filters were not intended to capture smaller particles of dust, pollen and mold that pass through to the indoor environment.
The second type of air filter falls into the permanent-type category of air filters. A very large number of permanent-type air filters have recently entered the market. These permanent type filters are generally made of a rigid aluminum frame. The filter material is received between two walls of expanded metal material. The filter material is made of a very pliable material having little or no interior strength. The expanded metal material can be used to form a honeycomb shape around the filter material. The expanded metal is used to support the filter material within the frame.
One major problem with air filters is that they have a habit of rapidly becoming loaded with material and debris. Standard air filters require changing at least every month or two, depending upon the type of HVAC system with which they are utilized. Often, however, individuals forget to check on the status of such air filters. Time passes quickly and after several months these air filters can become clogged with debris, which in turn can cause damage to the associated HVAC system. For example, an air filter frame overloaded with debris can result in a lost of cooling, which can lead directly to the overheating and failure of one or more of the components associated with an HVAC system. The failure of these components can, in turn, result in a total system failure. The HVAC system manufacturers typically bear the cost of repairing the failed system. In addition, the manufacturers will typically experience a negative impact on the reputation of their HVAC system products.
Based on the foregoing, the present inventor has thus concluded that a need exists for an air filter alarming apparatus and associated methods, which can signal the need for required attention of the air filter frame of an air filter. The present inventor believes that a combination of modern switching and filament technology offers solutions to this problem, which are described in greater detail herein.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings and abstract as a whole.
It is therefore one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved air filter.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an air filter alarming apparatus and associated methods.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a filament and micro-switch for use in configuring an air filter alarming apparatus and associated methods.
It is still another aspect of the present invention to provide an air filter alarming apparatus and associated methods, which can be utilized in association with HVAC systems.
The above and other aspects of the invention can be achieved as will now be briefly described. An alarm apparatus and methods thereof for an air filter are disclosed herein. A filament can be stretched across a portion or section of an air filter frame, wherein the portion or section comprises a first locus and a second locus located opposite the first locus. The filament can be attached at a first end of the filament to the air filter frame at the first locus. A micro-switch can be attached to a second end of the filament at the second. Additionally, an alarm can communicate with the micro-switch, such that when the air filter becomes loaded with debris, the air filter deflects thereby causing a force to be exerted on the filament, which in turn triggers the micro-switch to transmit a signal to the alarm indicating that the air filter requires proper attention thereof. The filament can be stretched facing either an upstream or a downstream side of airflow thereof.